The invention relates to a clamping element for holding at least one object, in particular a cable, with a first part and a second part, where the two parts can be moved relative to one another for the purpose of closing the clamping element, and an elastic element which is arranged on the first part or the second part.
Diverse forms of clamping elements for retaining cables or pipes are known. The German publication of unexamined application DE 36 35 408 A1 discloses a clamp, for holding ribbon cables in position, which includes a lower part on which is provided a latching element for fixing the clamp onto any other object, such as for example a wall or a sheet component. The lower part is joined to an upper part by a film hinge, so that the two parts can move relative to each other for the purpose of closing the clamp, and can be opened and closed by means of a latching fixture with a latch hook and a latch stay. Arranged on the upper part are two elastic elements each of which has an unattached end pointing towards the lower part. When ribbon cables are placed on the lower part and the upper part is then closed, these elastic elements make contact with the ribbon cables, and the closing operation deforms them so that they engage with each other and press onto the flat cables.
Also known, from DE 40 31 237 A1, is a closable pipe or cable retainer made of hard-elastic plastic, having a half-ring shaped lower part with, attached to one side of it by means of a film hinge, an upper part which is also half-ring shaped. On a side opposite to the film hinge, the upper part and the lower part are joined by a latching fixture which can be released, so that the retainer can be closed and opened. The upper part has several elastic elements formed on it, each of which has unattached ends, which distort elastically when a pipe or cable is introduced, and mate onto these objects which are to be held.
These known retainers are relatively costly in concept, and furthermore due to the unattached elastic elements only permit inadequate retention of the relevant objects which are to be retained.